La noche más oscura
by Lurhien
Summary: Vamp!lock. SherlockXOc. Un viaje a la boda de tu mejor amigo, un fin de semana aburrido. Eso era lo que iba a pasar. Hasta que le conociste a él.


_****__**Beta: smile. in .love  
Rating: M (sexo explícito, muerte)  
**_

_****__**Pareja: SherlockXOc (heterosexual)**_

_**La hora más oscura**_

Los vampiros tienen el poder de controlar las mentes humanas, pero Sherlock Holmes rara vez lo utilizaba. No lo necesitaba. Sus víctimas caían como presa fácil bajo sus garras. No importaba si fueras hombre o mujer, adolescente o adulto; si se le antojabas a Sherlock Holmes, estabas perdido. Le gustaba disfrazarse de humano corriente; le encantaba comprar esa absurda ropa que todo el mundo llevaba, y camuflarse entre las demás personas en las sucias calles de Londres del siglo XVIII.

Nadie podría decir nunca que no era humano. Iba al teatro, le encantaba la literatura, daba largos paseos por las orillas del río Támesis. Y aun pareciendo humano, sobresalía entre la multitud. La gente era pálida y él era blanco. La gente era hermosa y él era precioso. Parecía enfermo pero sin estarlo. Sus manos eran finas y largas, al igual que su cuerpo.

Siempre andaba con su bastón que, obviamente, no necesitaba, pero le daba un toque distinguido y aristocrático. Cuando pasaba entre la gente, ellos hablaban, cuchicheaban, porque nadie sabía quién era. Intentaban adivinar, intentaban acercarse a él, pero él simplemente sonreía y dejaba desmayos a su paso. Cuando decía su nombre le miraban extrañado, como si ya conocieran su nombre de alguna otra parte y no se acordaran de ello; pero después se acordaban para siempre. Esa era su vida, tranquila y sencilla.

Excepto cuando tenía sed.

Con el paso de los siglos había aprendido a tener auto-control, a aguantar más tiempo sin beber. Y cuando lo hacía era con sumo cuidado. Eligiendo perfectamente a una víctima desconocida y anónima a la que nadie pudiera echar de menos. Su cadáver acabaría en la morgue y nunca nadie reclamaría por él. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, Sherlock podía oler por encima de toda esa sangre, por encima del hollín del aire y del apestoso olor de las alcantarillas. Muy pocas veces Sherlock encontraba un olor y sabor tan exquisito que se permitiera tener a la víctima viva durante algunos días, bebiendo y saciándose de ese manjar. Eran esas ocasiones cuando utilizaba su poder para mantener tranquilo y calmado al humano, para que no perdiera mucha sangre y ésta la regenerara aún más deprisa. Algunos sucumbían la primera noche, otros eran más fuertes y aguantaban tres. Los más fuertes recibían su recompensa antes de morir, o eso pensaban ellos. El sexo, para él, era algo que no se debía hacer en vano. Los que aguantaban llegaban a probarlo, pero sólo para acelerar sus pulsaciones y el ritmo del corazón, y así oxigenar más su sangre y que después estuviera más deliciosa. Los humanos eran altamente sorprendibles ante el sexo vampírico y todas las atenciones que caían sobre ellos.

3 de Marzo.

Llegas a la Estación Central de Londres a la hora del almuerzo. Tu gran amigo de la infancia se va a casar y te ha invitado sin dudarlo. A ella no la conoces pero, por lo que describe George en sus cartas, es preciosa. Siempre estuvisteis muy unidos. Aun yendo a colegios diferentes, os reuníais todas las tardes en un parque cercano a vuestras casas. Os hicisteis inseparables. Entonces tu padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en América, y tu familia no dudó un momento en trasladarse a tierra nueva. De eso han pasado ya más de diez años. Él, aun así, es unos años mayor que tú, y tu madre te recuerda una y otra vez que también tienes que aceptar a alguien con quién casarte. Pero ahora estabas en Londres de nuevo y eso te producía unas pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago. Cogiste la única maleta que llevabas, puesto que regresarías tras la boda, y saliste de la estación buscando un sitio donde almorzar antes de encontrarte con tus amigos.

Un pequeño restaurante llamó tu atención. Entraste y era cálido por dentro. Había poca gente y las luces de las velas eran pocas, dándole un ambiente aún más acogedor. Encontraste una mesita cerca de un candelabro que iluminaba y te sentaste, no tardando en aparecer un chico de unos catorce años para atenderte. Le pediste el plato del día y te sirvió una copa mientras esperabas. Te pudiste fijar mejor en el restaurante. Era pequeño pero muy bonito. Las mesas y sillas a juego eran de madera oscura y estaban talladas con bonitos dibujos. Las sillas tenían cojines de color carmesí y eran muy cómodos. Había sólo dos parejas de jóvenes sentadas una en cada rincón, buscando privacidad, y un hombre del que no te habías percatado de su presencia hasta que te fijaste. Estaba a tres mesas de distancia, pegado a la pared. El hecho de que no tuviera velas cerca y que le daba el contraluz de la ventana hacía que sólo pudieras distinguir su perfil entre la oscuridad. Tenía una cara delgada y los pómulos altos y bien marcados. Estrechando los ojos te fijaste en sus prominentes labios y en la forma de su nariz. Debajo del sombrero de copa asomaban algunos mechones largos y rizados. Sus manos reposaban tranquilamente en la mesa. Aunque no pudieras verle bien, no tenías ninguna duda de que era un hombre apuesto.

Como si te hubiera leído el pensamiento, se giró hacia ti en ese preciso momento, y tú apartaste la mirada y te concentraste en contar el número de velas que tenías a la izquierda. Tus manos se movían nerviosas sin saber qué hacer, así que las juntaste y las dejaste en tu regazo, intentando calmarte. ¿Por qué te alterabas de esa manera tan sólo habiendo mirado a ese hombre? Tu comida llegó y le diste las gracias al chico que te la sirvió. Era un pequeño pescado con algunas patatas asadas. No te importó si sabía bien o sabía mal. Lo comiste lo más rápido que tu garganta te dejó mientras sentías unos ojos clavados en ti durante toda la comida. Dejaste una buena propina al chico y le dijiste que era para él, no para el dueño del establecimiento. Él te sonrió muy feliz y te hizo una pequeña reverencia. Cogiste tus cosas y te permitiste mirar de reojo mientras te colocabas los guantes y el abrigo. Se levantó en cuanto hicisteis contacto visual y se acercó a ti. Caminaba elegante y despacio, muy despacio, tanto que se te hicieron horas hasta que pasó por detrás de ti y su capa rozó con tu ropa, erizándote el vello de la nuca. Salió por la puerta en un sonoro portazo, y el ruido de ambiente del bar volvió a llegarte a los oídos. Se había parado el tiempo. Miraste la mesa donde había estado instantes atrás y sólo había una fina copa a medio beber de vino tinto. Una gota caía por el borde y manchaba demasiado el transparente cristal, dejando un surco rojo hasta que cayó sobre la mesa.

En ese momento sonó un reloj de pared avisándote de lo tarde que llegabas ya a tu encuentro; George te estaría esperando ya. Corriste hacia la calle y buscaste un coche de caballos libre que te llevara al punto de encuentro. Veinte minutos más tarde llegaste y llamaste al timbre tímidamente. Y allí te abrió la puerta una joven; no sería más mayor que tú. Tenía el pelo lacio y largo recogido en un elegante moño, vestía un traje sencillo pero precioso, y te estaba dedicando una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Tú tienes que ser Lucy! Encantada de conocerte por fin—se acercó a ti y te enfundó en un caluroso abrazo—. No sabes cómo deseaba conocerte, George no para nunca de hablar de ti.

Se escucharon ruidos de fondo y una cabeza asomó por la esquina; era George.

—¡Lucy!

—¡George!

Él corrió hacia la puerta y te abrazó, elevándote unos centímetros del suelo; aquellas cosas nunca cambiarían. Cuando te soltó le besaste en la mejilla. Seguía igual que siempre, no había cambiado nada; tan sólo creció. Tenía el cabello despeinado y tirando a pelirrojo, y sus mofletes de niño pequeño seguían ahí. Era el chico más amable y tierno que conociste nunca. Te alegrabas mucho por él.

—Pasa, por favor. Te enseñaré la casa—te empujó amablemente por la cintura y te llevó al salón.

Allí había varias personas más a las que te presentaste. Eran, la madre de Claudia, futura esposa de George, y la hermana de éste. Estaban tomando el té porque acababan de comer, pero rechazaste que te sirvieran a ti un poco.

La casa tenía dos pisos y era pequeña, pero encantadora. Tenían un cuarto ya decorado para un futuro bebé.

—George, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos—le abrazaste de nuevo, no creyéndote por completo que estabas ahí con él.

—Mi pequeña Lucinda…—os sentasteis con los demás en el salón—. Bueno, ¿y tú cuándo te casas?

—Yo...—te sonrojaste un poco—. No he encontrado a nadie con quién hacerlo.

—Me extraña que tu madre no lo haya hecho ya—te cortó la madre de Claudia, y te encogiste de hombros sin saber que contestar.

Pasasteis la tarde rememorando recuerdos y, sin quererlo, se hizo tarde, cenasteis, y llegó la hora de dormir. Claudia insistió en que te quedaras a dormir en su casa. Te habían preparado una pequeña cama y todo, pero aun así decidiste ir a pasar la noche a un hotel cercano. No querías interrumpirles en su última noche como solteros, y te despediste, prometiendo estar pronto al día siguiente y desayunar con ellos, para ir juntos a la Iglesia y prepararlo todo con Claudia.

El hotel era pequeño y tenía varias habitaciones libres. No cogiste la más cara pero tampoco la más barata. En el hall tenían una pequeña barra y un pianista tocaba una melodía de ambiente. Había varias personas sentadas en los sofás charlando, y una pareja bailando cerca del piano. Pero tú estabas cansada por el viaje y decidiste ir a dormir pronto, ya que el día siguiente era la boda y todo sería algo estresante. Subiste las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y dejaste la maleta en el suelo mientras colocabas la llave en la cerradura. Otro huésped llegó a ese mismo piso, y se dirigió a una habitación cercana a la tuya. Sólo le veías la espalda. Era alto y delgado. Llevaba toda la ropa negra, a juego con su capa y su sombrero de copa. Cuando abrió la puerta, viste cómo llevaba un bastón en la otra mano. Era él. Estabas segura.

—Eh..., usted—dijiste a media voz, pero él cerró la puerta de espaldas a ti, dejando su rostro aún siendo un misterio.

¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Llamarle y empezar a charlar con él como si tal cosa? Entraste en la habitación y dejaste la maleta junto a la cama, y te tiraste sobre ella cansada. Seguramente ni era el mismo hombre del restaurante. Básicamente medio Londres llevaba ese tipo de sombreros y bastones. Sería la falta de sueño. Sacaste el camisón de dormir y te lo colocaste rápidamente. La cama era blanda y no te costó mucho quedarte dormida.

La luz que se colaba por los visillos te despertó. Miraste el reloj, asustada de haberte quedado dormida, pero aún era pronto. Te aseaste y te vestiste con algo sencillo, dejando el vestido de la boda guardado en la maleta para ponértelo por la tarde. Con la maleta en mano bajaste al comedor en el que sólo había otra mujer más, y desayunaste sólo café, reservándote para cuando llegases a la casa de George y Claudia. Cuando llegaste George aún dormía y su prometida preparaba un delicioso desayuno.

—¿Qué tal pasaste la noche en el hotel? Tengo entendido que es bastante bueno y asequible a la vez—movía la mano removiendo lo que tenía en la sartén.

—Sí, dormí bastante bien. ¡Tenían un pianista y todo! Pero fui a la habitación directamente, aunque...—dudaste si contarle el pequeño encuentro con el hombre misterioso.

—¿Aunque?—se giró para mirarte.

—No, nada, que había algunos vecinos que se pusieron a hacer ruido tarde y me despertaron.

Claudia se rio entendiendo otra cosa, pero tú no le prestaste atención. ¿Por qué no podías contarle lo del hombre? Sentías que era un secreto. Que no podía saberlo nadie, como si fuera una cosa entre él y tú. George llegó en ese momento y te prometiste no volver a pensar en eso nunca más. A este paso te volverías loca.

Llegasteis a la iglesia pronto y hablasteis con el cura de los últimos preparativos. Todo estaba decorado con tul blanco, a juego con rosas del mismo color. Era precioso, pero tú no buscabas exactamente eso en tu vida. George parecía realmente feliz con Claudia a su lado. Te empezó a hablar de ella varios años atrás y de cómo luchó con su madre para que pudiera pedirla en matrimonio. Era una bonita historia de amor. A ti no te gustaban esas cosas, pero no te parecía mal que otros pudieran disfrutar de ello.

Después llegasteis a la casa de los padres de Claudia, donde celebrarían el banquete, el baile y las demás cosas. Estaba también decorado de la misma forma. Había muchas mesas con muchas más sillas. Una pequeña plataforma para un cuarteto de cuerda, y muchas, muchas velas, para cuando cayera la noche poder iluminarlo todo. Era bonito.

La hora del enlace se acercaba y George se fue con sus padrinos de boda. Tú te quedaste en una sala de la iglesia donde la novia se preparaba, y todas sus damas de honor la ayudaban a estar perfecta. Te pusiste tu vestido. No era gran cosa pero te quedaba muy bien. Era de color rosa palo, ceñido en el tronco y suelto hacia abajo. Tenía algún pequeño ornamento, pero no era muy llamativo. El toque lo daba dejando una pequeña porción de espalda al aire. Tu pelo iba como siempre, en un recogido algo desastroso, que dejaba caer algunos mechones libres de tu pelo ondulado. Y, en cuanto al maquillaje, tan sólo te aplicaste polvos y un poco de rubor rosado. Quizá allí conocieras a tu prometido...

La boda llegó y te sentaste en la primera fila, junto a los padres de ambos novios. Fue una ceremonia larga pero bonita, y mucha gente lloró. George no podía parar de sonreír y le temblaban los labios de lo nervioso que estaba; jurarías que hasta se le escapó alguna lágrima. La ya esposa tiró el ramo, y las mujeres que estaban en la iglesia se pegaban por conseguirlo. Tú, por el contrario, te apartaste. Una chica joven y rubia lo cogió y se puso a gritar histeria. Os trasladasteis a la casa de los padres de ella, y todo estaba ya perfectamente puesto. El Sol comenzaba a caer y los camareros encendieron las velas. El grupo de música tocaba una suave melodía que te sonaba familiar. Todos hablaban animadamente, haciendo tiempo para la cena, pero tú no conocías a nadie, y paseabas con una copa de champán en la mano. No hacía mucho frío a pesar de estar en marzo pero, cuando la noche estuviera cerrada, te arrepentirías de no haber cogido una chaqueta.

Te tocó sentarte con los primos de George, e hiciste buenas migas con ellos enseguida. Eran parecidos a él, alegres, soñadores... Todos iban acompañados de sus respectivas esposas, y hablaste con ellas después de que la cena terminara. Llegaron camareros con más champán, y empezó el gran baile. Claudia bailó un baile con su padre y le dio el relevo a George. Éste era un poco torpe, pero Claudia sonreía y se reía como una niña pequeña, pasándoselo realmente bien. Se animaron más parejas. Uno de los primos de George te pidió salir a bailar y, entre empujones, saliste finalmente. Tan sólo estuvisteis dos minutos, porque su esposa vino a robarte el baile.

—¡Lucinda!

—¡No me llames así!—George rio cuando llegó a la mesa donde estabas sentada.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? No te veo muy animada—pasó una mano por tu hombro y te abrazó de medio lado.

—No te preocupes. He conocido a tus primos; son igual que tú—ambos reísteis y George se levantó.

—Vamos, Lucy. Eres la mujer más preciosa de aquí, tan sólo después de mi mujer. Ah, mi mujer... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que acabas en los brazos de un hombre.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no.

—En serio, Lucy. Habla con la gente, diviértete. Es una boda. Lo que pasa en las bodas, se queda en las bodas.

Te guiñó un ojo y volvió con su mujer. Querías seguir su consejo, pero esos sitios no eran lo tuyo. Hablar con la gente sólo por hablar y parecer educada... Cogiste otra copa de champán y saliste de entre la multitud. Los jardines eran realmente bonitos. La música se seguía escuchando a lo lejos y el viento soplaba algo frío ya. Un ruido a tu derecha te alarmó. Te pareció ver las hojas de un arbusto moverse de más, pero lo ignoraste y seguiste caminando. Otra vez el ruido, y las hojas sí que se movieron delante de ti. Te acercaste sin miedo y, justo cuando ibas a retirar las hojas y ver qué había detrás, notaste cómo algo caía sobre tus hombros, y te asustaste dando un pequeño grito. Te giraste rápidamente y chocaste contra alguien. Te diste cuenta en seguida de que había algo sobre tus hombros que te daba calidez y te escudaba del frío viento. Era él. Su rostro quedaba totalmente claro a la vista debajo de la luz de la luna. No le habías visto antes, pero sabías que era él. Su pálida piel, sus labios, sus ojos...;eran claros, tan claros como su piel, casi de un blanco impoluto.

—Yo...—comenzaste, pero las palabras se atascaban en tu garganta—. Eh...—estaba tan cerca de ti que podías notas su gélido aliento.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, si la he asustado. La he visto temblando y sólo quería ayudarla.

Su voz sonaba grave, tan grave que no podía ser humana. Y a la vez, seductora, como si no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo por ser así.

—Claro... N-no se preocupe—te diste cuenta de que sus manos seguían aún en tus hombros y te soltó despacio.

Dio un paso atrás y pudiste observarle mejor. Seguramente su ropa sería la más cara de las tiendas, su sombrero el más artesanal y, su bastón, hecho a mano por el mejor carpintero de Londres. Se inclinó y tendió la mano para que posaras la tuya. Llevaba guantes y el cuero estaba helado. Besó el dorso de tu mano delicadamente, y sus labios casi hicieron una caricia en tu piel.

—Encantada de conocerle, señor...

—Holmes, Sherlock Holmes—sonrió con la mirada fija, retándote.

—Qué nombre más curioso. Yo soy...

—Lucy Evans, londinense de nacimiento, pero lleva viviendo diez años en América—no te dejó terminar, y te sorprendieron todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—Fácil. La he observado en la fiesta. Es sin duda una gran amiga del novio, viejos amigos de la infancia, quizá reencontrados ahora. América, también fácil; su ligero acento. Y su nombre..., eso dejo que lo adivine.

Viste un brillo en sus ojos. Te ofreció el brazo y te agarraste a él para seguir con el paseo. Su capa era realmente cálida, pero su cuerpo parecía estar helado, aun a través de las capas de ropa.

—Dígame, ¿viene de parte de la novia o del novio?

—De ninguno, realmente—se sinceró—. Conozco a algunos asistentes de la boda. Sólo he venido a la fiesta. Las iglesias..., no me gustan del todo—giró la cabeza hacia ti y te sonrió de nuevo.

—No es usted el único.

—Me sorprende que una joven como usted esté aquí sin pareja, ¿cuántos tiene? ¿Diecinueve y todavía sin marido?—bromeó, y no pudiste reprimir una carcajada; una persona que te entendía, al fin.

—Sí, justo. Y no, no tengo marido; no estoy muy interesada en el matrimonio.

—Entonces es usted más de relaciones de una noche—miró al frente mientras seguía hablando.

—Oh, no, señor Holmes. No me malinterprete, no soy...

—No se preocupe. Era una broma. Sé cómo es usted, no tenga duda de ello.

No preguntaste esta vez cómo estaba tan seguro de eso. Pensaste en todas las posibilidades de su oficio. Quizá fuera mago, o adivino. O un aristocrático que no necesitaba trabajar y tenía una gran herencia. Tu brazo se agarraba firmemente alrededor del suyo. No entendías por qué, pero ese hombre te inspiraba una confianza inusual. Aunque quizá ni fuera el hombre que habías visto el día anterior, sentías que le conocías ya. No sabías de él nada más que su nombre y él parecía saberlo todo sobre ti. Pero no te importaba sentirte un poco a su merced. El paseo acabó cerca de las mesas y la música. Todos seguían haciendo lo mismo y parecían felices a lo lejos. No querías volver allí, querías quedarte apartada, aunque fuera de pie, junto a él.

—Si no quiere volver, no lo haga.

—Debería despedirme de él al menos.

—Él sólo quiere que siga su consejo, que acabe en los brazos de un hombre esta noche—te giraste para darle la cara, no sabiendo si estar sorprendida por saber esa conversación o por lo directas que fueron sus intenciones.

—Supongo que tiene razón—le miraste y te sonrió de medio lado de nuevo.

Salisteis de la casa de la familia de Claudia y Sherlock paró un carruaje y te ayudó a subir. Era un carro pequeño para dos y vuestros hombros quedaban pegados.

—¿A dónde le apetece ir? ¿Quizá una copa?—te preguntó educadamente.

—Podemos ir al bar que tiene el hotel donde me hospedo—le miraste fijamente y los caballos comenzaron a moverse sin ni siquiera haberle dado una dirección al cochero.

—Conozco un sitio con bebidas mejores.

No sabías de dónde te salía esa valentía y esa forma de coquetear tan abiertamente, pero él parecía estar buscando lo mismo.

Hace dos días dirías que estarían bromeando si te dijeran que acabarías con aquel apuesto y misterioso hombre, en un carruaje a media noche camino de no sabes dónde. Algunas calles te sonaban un poco, pero no te ubicabas exactamente de vuestra posición. Seguíais en el centro de Londres, en una de las zonas más caras por lo que veías. Escuchaste al cochero parar a los caballos con un grito y Sherlock te guiñó un ojo antes de bajar y tenderte la mano de nuevo para ayudarte a bajar. Rodeaste el carruaje y viste la gran casa que se alzaba ante ti. Era antigua, de ésas que no se hacían ya. La madera estaba revestida con algún material que desconocías, de color oscuro, que le daba un toque gótico. Las tejas eran negras y tenía una verja baja de adorno en la entrada. Le seguiste y te colocaste a su lado. Con toda la soltura del mundo abrió la cerradura y te dejó pasar a ti primero. Estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz blanquecina que se colaba por los visillos. Escuchaste una cerrilla encenderse y prendió una vela cerca de tu cara, quedando vuestros rostros separados sólo por la llama. Sonreíste tú esta vez y caminaste por el recibidor ya iluminado. Las paredes eran altas y al final había unas escaleras que subían. Tenía un cuadro tapado con una sábana blanca y cuando quisiste descubrir que había detrás, posó una mano sobre la tuya impidiéndotelo.

Su piel estaba helada, era dura y fría como de mármol. Te hizo girar sobre tus pies y te guio, aún con las manos entrelazadas, hasta el salón de la casa. Tenía una decoración a juego con la casa, sobria y oscura, pero a ese extraño individuo le pegaba algo así; tan sólo unos sillones y una mesa.

—Póngase cómoda—te señaló uno de los sillones.

—Creo que..., puedes llamarme Lucy—te aventuraste a decir.

—En ese caso, tú también puedes llamarme Sherlock—le oíste decir mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Escuchaste sonido de cristal a lo lejos. Tus manos temblaron un poco y te regañaste a ti misma. A ti nunca te asustaba nada y menos lo iba a hacer un hombre sacado de un cuento de terror. Él parecía disfrutar con este pequeño juego que teníais y tú no ibas a ser menos. Te alegraste de no haberle contado nada a Claudia por la mañana. Aparte de que te habría llamado loca, no te hubiera dejado ir con ningún desconocido por la noche. Sherlock llegó sigilosamente y te sobresaltó un poco.

—¿En qué piensas?—se sentó a tu lado y puso dos copas de cristal y una botella de vino en la mesa.

—Creo que te conozco de antes—te retiraste un mechón de pelo—. Tengo la sensación de haberte visto en otro sitio.

—Nunca descartes nada...

Descorchó la botella sin ningún esfuerzo. Dejó el tapón sobre la mesa y se la acercó a la nariz para aspirar sonoramente y oler su interior.

—Francés, 1835. Una buena cosecha. Nos servirá de aperitivo—rio como si fuera un chiste propio.

Tú sonreíste y le miraste mientras llenaba un poco cada copa. El color era diferente y el líquido parecía más pesado al caer en el vaso. Pero tú seguías embelesada con su mirada felina. Brindasteis y llevasteis las copas a vuestros labios. Él se bebió la suya de golpe, tú sorbiste sólo un poco y, cuando el líquido llegó a tu lengua, tosiste.

Eso no era vino, ni aquello ni lo que bebió en aquel restaurante. Dejaste la copa en la mesa y él hizo lo mismo. La copa estaba manchada de rojo, de un espeso líquido rojo. La boca te sabía a metal y a óxido, pero trataste de no quejarte y controlar tus pulsaciones.

—Disculpa, ¿dónde está el aseo?—te indicó la segunda puerta a la derecha y casi corriste hacia ella.

Cerraste con pestillo y tus piernas flaquearon al llegar a la pila. Había agua en un cuenco de porcelana y, sin pensarlo dos veces, bebiste y te enjuagaste hasta que el sabor medio desapareció.

Te habías metido en la boca del lobo sin saberlo. Tan amable, tan enigmático, tan apuesto... Pero eso no podía ser, ¿no? A tu mente sólo llegaban seres que sólo se describían en cuentos y pesadillas infantiles. Sólo podía ser un maníaco o algo así, un enfermo mental. Pero beber sangre...

Estuviste un tiempo sentada en el suelo sin pensar realmente en nada. Fuera no se oía nada. Podías salir de allí sin que él se diera cuenta, cogerías el primer billete para América y nadie sabría nada nunca. O podías quedarte y descubrir qué tan loca estabas pensando que aquel hombre podía llegar a ser una criatura de la noche. Fuera lo que hicieses sacarías de ti todas tus fuerzas y valentía. Saliste del baño con decisión y pasaste de largo por la puerta que daba a la calle. Fuiste derecha al salón. Sonaba música, exactamente un violín. Él estaba de espaldas a ti y, en cuanto entraste, concluyó la pieza y guardó el instrumento.

—¿Sigues aquí?

—¿Por qué habría de irme?

—Eres la única que sigue dentro de la casa después de eso— señaló la botella.

Se veía más traslúcida, se había bebido todo el contenido en tu ausencia.

—A mí no me asustan tus trucos.

—Trucos...—se deslizó lentamente hasta ti y colocó una mano en cada hombro. Los masajeó y llevó una a tu cuello y la otra a un mechón que enredó en su largo dedo—. Eres valiente, me gustas.

Te pusiste de puntillas y te inclinaste hacia él, pero te separó a escasos centímetros de tu boca.

—¿Eres consciente de que, una vez empiece, no podré parar?—no sabías a qué se refería exactamente, pero asentiste como una boba.

Terminó de juntar vuestros labios. Él era frío y tú cálida. Él era áspero, tú suave. Os mantuvisteis así durante varios minutos. Él sujetándote del cuello y tú agarrada a su ropa. Se separó y volvió a juntaros, abriendo un poco la boca y lamiendo el perfil de tus labios. Te sujetaste más a su ropa por miedo a caer. Abriste tu boca por completo y le dejaste hacer. No te importaba estar controlada por él ni que fuera el que tuviera las riendas de la situación. Parecía que bebía de tu boca, succionando y lamiendo todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Los besos lentos y cariñosos al principio se volvieron rápidos y duros, mordiéndote de vez en cuando, agarrándote más fuerte del cuello y dejándote marcas. Abandonó tu boca y bajó hasta tu cuello. Lamía, besaba y dejaba pequeñas marcas con desesperación. Volvió a tu boca y se centró en tu labio inferior, succionando varias veces, hasta que mordió y sentiste un pinchazo en la parte derecha. Notaste cómo su lengua acariciaba la parte dolorida con tanto erotismo que, seguramente, tu ropa interior comenzaba a notarlo también. Mordió aún más y te quejaste en bajo del dolor, pero él succionaba y succionaba tu herida, volviéndote total y sorprendentemente loca. Rodeaste su cuerpo con tus brazos para no caer y gemiste cuando él movía una mano por tu cuerpo vagamente.

Al fin te soltó y se separó de ti, apretando los puños mientras te agarraba del vestido. Abriste los ojos lentamente. Estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su pecho subía rápidamente, aunque no necesitase el oxígeno. Tenía un pañuelo blanco anudado al cuello y lo deslizaste poco a poco, dejando su cuello blanco desnudo para ti. Volvió a mirarte. Sus labios estaban rojos de tu sangre y una gota se escapaba de la comisura y caía por su barbilla. Con un dedo la recogiste y la llevaste de nuevo a su boca, donde debía estar. Él chupó tu dedo como si le fuera la vida en ello, para volver a besarte de nuevo. No te importó esta vez el sabor metálico. Sólo querías besarle y que vuestras bocas se fundieran en una.

Con rapidez sobrehumana te estampó contra una cómoda y te subió a ella, enroscando tú las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Volvió a concentrarse en tu cuello por el lado derecho, mientras que dejaba un largo arañazo en la parte izquierda. Siguió bajando hasta tu clavícula y mordió el hueso a través de la piel, pero sin rasgar. Siguió bajando y llegó hasta la mínima porción de pecho que enseñabas. Con una mano rompió el corsé que te había costado horrores abrocharte y lo tiró al suelo. Ahora sólo separaba su boca de tu piel una fina capa de tela. Siguió besando y tú apoyaste la cabeza en la pared de detrás. Seguía bajando a través de la tela, pero sus manos se adelantaron. Las desenroscó y dejo una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Empezó desde abajo, desde casi el tobillo, a describir dibujos casi imposibles, a la vez que subía y superaba la altura de tus rodillas.

Tú sólo podías gemir, qué si no ibas a hacer cuando alguien te daba unas atenciones como esas. Le agarraste de la mano y le aceleraste para que llegara a su destino lo antes posible, pero la apartó de un manotazo y siguió con la mínima velocidad. Apartó la tela de la gran falda y sentiste un escalofrío cuando sus yemas hicieron contacto directo con el interior de tus muslos. Sentías cómo se quedaban grabadas sus huellas en cada milímetro de tu piel. Tu cuerpo se movía solo por la impaciencia. Su boca te había dejado hace tiempo y ni te habías dado cuenta. Te estaba mirando lascivamente. Te sonrojaste al darte cuenta de la situación y fue en ese preciso momento, cuando metió dos de sus dedos dentro de ti sin previo aviso.

—¡Sherlock!—gritaste sin importarte lo patética que estuvieras en ese momento.

Los sacó lentamente y los volvió a meter, llegando a poner una velocidad y ritmo lento y torturador. Con el pulgar libre que tenía te acarició el clítoris en círculos. Tus manos se agarraban fuertemente a la cómoda.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Por Dios.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, joder.

Sus manos te abandonaron y de un tirón te sacó la falda y lo que quedaba de ropa. Tus manos intentaron tapar lo máximo en un momento de timidez, pero él te apartó, mirándote como si tu cuerpo fuera una obra de arte. Querías poder hacer tú lo mismo y llevaste las manos a los botones de su chaqueta.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso—no se dejó.

Te cogió en brazos y te llevó hasta el sofá, donde te sentó y él quedó de rodillas en el suelo, declarando abiertamente sus intenciones. Sin previo aviso sacó su lengua y te lamió desde tu entrada, subiendo por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu cuello, donde se entretuvo un poco. Daba pequeñas mordidas, pero ninguna era profunda.

—¿Sabes lo que piensa la gente?—empezó a hablar entre besos y mordidas—. Que la arteria con más sangre se encuentra en el cuello—bajó hasta tus pechos y estuvo un largo rato deleitándose con ambos pezones—. ¿Sabes cuál es mi favorita?—siguió bajando por tu estómago hasta el clítoris, que succionó un par de veces—. Ésta.

Giró su cabeza unos centímetros y hundió sus dientes por completo en tu ingle. Gritaste de dolor y le agarraste del pelo intentando soltarle, pero sin ningún resultado. Sus dientes estaban clavados en tu músculo y succionaba sin parar. Aparte del dolor sentías cómo te vaciaba y te extraía la sangre poco a poco; era una sensación extraña. El dolor se hizo más intenso y, cuando pensaste que ya no podías soportarlo más, paró y volvió a concentrar sus atenciones en tu parte más sensible, haciendo círculos y moviendo su lengua de izquierda a derecha rápidamente. El dolor se transformó en un placer intenso. Pegabas su cabeza más a tu sexo, hasta que lamió la gota de sangre que caía por tu muslo y chupó la herida superficialmente. Sus dedos expertos regresaron a tu interior, a la vez que volvía a presionar los dientes en las marcas que había dejado. Sorbía lentamente al compás de su mano y, cuando sintió que tu cuerpo se contraía contra esos dedos, aumentó la velocidad, volviéndote completamente loca.

Te corriste y gritaste tan fuerte como nunca recordabas haberlo hecho. Dio unos últimos lametones y subió por tu cintura, besando la piel y dejando un dibujo rojo por el camino hasta tu boca. Empezabas a encontrar atrayente el sabor de tu propia sangre. Te besó arrancándote algún gemido más y te sentó correctamente en el sofá para colocar su chaqueta alrededor de tus hombros. Te abrazó de lado y apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho mientras te acariciaba el pelo suelto, ya que se te había estropeado el recogido hacía bastante. Y así os quedasteis durante un rato, calmando tu respiración. Te sentías débil y no podías apenas respirar bien. Te había quitado mucha sangre y eso se notaba.

—Necesitas comer algo—intentó separarse y tú te aferraste a él con las últimas fuerzas que te quedaban—. Tienes que estar bien si quieres que vuelva a hacer eso—su mano te acarició la pierna dolorida y pasó sus dedos por la herida.

Siseaste por el dolor y asentiste. Se levantó y te dejó tumbada en el sofá. Lo último que recuerdas antes de caer dormida es el sonido de platos y cazos a lo lejos.

Te despertaste de un sobresalto y tardaste un rato en recordar qué había pasado. Le buscaste y ahí estaba, sentado en una butaca frente al sofá, leyendo tranquilamente. Te sonrió dulcemente y se levantó. Apareció por la puerta con un plato repleto de comida y un vaso lleno.

—Te aseguro que esta vez es vino de verdad—rio y colocó las cosas en la mesa del comedor.

Tu estómago rugió, pero te encontrabas mucho mejor que antes de dormir. Bien, dentro de lo que cabía, habiéndote extraído varios litros de sangre. La comida olía deliciosa. No te importó parecer maleducada y cogiste la comida con las manos, tragando casi sin masticar. Era cordero asado con verduras y patatas. Bebiste casi todo el vino de golpe y seguiste devorando la carne. Sherlock se había sentado frente a ti y leía ese libro con la portada en ruso.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo sabías mi nombre—levantó la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

—Te dije que tenías que adivinarlo tú misma.

—Eso no vale.

Acabaste de cenar tras una magnífica copa de fresas con nata y te diste cuenta de que sólo llevabas su chaqueta y, debajo, sólo había manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo.

—Ven...—te cogió de la mano y subisteis escaleras arriba.

El piso de arriba era parecido al inferior. Había tres puertas y él te llevó por la izquierda. Debía de ser su cuarto, aunque no lo utilizara exactamente para dormir. Dentro de su cuarto te llevó por otra parte que daba a un cuarto de baño. Era mil veces más grande que el del piso de abajo y tenía una gran bañera de piedra en el centro. Deslizó su chaqueta por tus hombros. Hacía muchísimo calor allí debido al agua que había dentro de la bañera. Ni te extrañaste de cómo podía estar caliente el agua si había estado en el salón contigo todo el tiempo. Viste por el rabillo del ojo cómo se desvestía en dos segundos y te empujó cariñosamente hasta el borde. Se metió él primero y se hundió hasta la cabeza. Metiste un pie y luego el otro y te sentaste en el fondo, quedando frente a él. Vuestras piernas quedaron rozando.

Aunque la bañera era grande, vuestras piernas se quedaron pegadas. La bañera tenía algo de espuma y te impedía ver qué había debajo del agua del pecho para abajo, pero eso ya lo descubrirías pronto. Su clavícula se marcaba demasiado y su piel parecía estar hecha de finísimo mármol.

— ¿Qué pasa? —te preguntó.

— Eres bello. Quiero decir, no sé cómo alguien como tú puede haberme elegido a mí. Mírate y mírame.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Tú aún no habías recuperado la forma del todo.

— Te quise a ti en cuanto paró el tren en la estación. Antes de verte siquiera. Pude sentir cómo recogías tu maleta y cómo te preparabas para salir. Cuando entraste en aquel restaurante... Tuve que marcharme al final. Tu olor era demasiado.

— ¿Mi olor?

— Tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tu piel —te sonrojaste por la intensidad con la que decía las palabras.

— Entonces era mentira que conocieras a los invitados —intentaste cazarle.

—Conozco a algunos, de hecho, pero sí, lo dije para poder acabar trayéndote aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no me mordiste allí mismo?

— Porque si te hubiera mordido allí te hubiera bebido entera. Traerte aquí es mejor, aparte de que no puedo dejar pruebas. Aquí puedes recuperarte y tener más sangre, puedes dormir, te puedo alimentar...

— Hablas como si fuera tu mascota —ronroneaste y te acercaste un poco hacia él.

— Es que lo eres —te miraba con tanto deseo que tu cuerpo se movía solo hacia el suyo.

Te gustaba esa forma de ser posesivo y borde contigo.

— ¿Por qué eras tan amable antes pidiéndome permiso? —llegaste hasta él y te sentaste sobre sus piernas con una rodilla a cada lado de su cintura. Podías notar como su masculinidad comenzaba a avivarse debajo de ti.

— Era la primera vez, no quería asustarte —hablaba cerca de tu boca y sus manos te sujetaban firmemente por la cintura—. ¿Cómo quieres que sea ahora?

Le respondiste besándolo con hambre, con furia. Una vez asentado lo que quería él y lo que querías tú, no querías más amabilidades. Su lengua siempre dominaba la tuya y sentías sus dientes cuando rozaban tu boca sin querer. Llevaste una mano a su nuca y le sujetaste por el pelo rizado. Tu otra mano bajó por su cuello, pecho, estómago y te retuvo la muñeca cuando rozaste su miembro.

— No...—te dijo entre besos.

— Sí —le desafiaste. — Podrás hacerme lo que quieras, puedes acabar hasta con mi última gota, pero te quiero dentro de mí, ahora —sonrió y soltó tu mano.

Rozaste de nuevo su polla y se tensó debajo de ti sin parar de besarte y lamerte por diversas partes del cuerpo. La rodeaste con tu mano y la moviste lentamente haciendo que emitiera algunos gruñidos casi inaudibles. Seguiste aumentando la velocidad y, cuando sentiste que ya estaba completamente duro, te levantaste un poco y guiaste su punta hasta tu vagina. Bajaste poco a poco para poder sentir por completo llenarte. Sin darte cuenta tenías los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Volvió a poner las manos en tu cintura y te levantó un poco. Ni aun estando debajo podía dejar de tener el control. Te sujetaste con una mano al borde de la bañera y con la otra a su hombro y comenzaste a subir y bajar despacio al principio. Él ayudaba y también movía sus caderas desde abajo. El agua salpicaba todo el rato y hacía los movimientos más complicados y lentos, por lo que tuviste que moverte más rápido. Notabas su polla rozar con cada milímetro de tus paredes y, aunque no la habías visto realmente, por su tacto fuera y dentro de ti tenía que ser una monstruosidad. Sus uñas se clavaban en tu carne y lo hacía todo más excitante. Siempre te miraba, no apartaba la vista de tus ojos y te diste cuenta de que apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Entonces comprendiste porqué no quería hacer aquello. Se estaba controlando por frenarse y no utilizar su rapidez sobrehumana. Aumentaste la velocidad y empezaste a sentir cómo un nuevo orgasmo te invadía. Tus pechos subían y bajaban sin control chocando con su cuerpo, que se pegaba más y más a ti. Las uñas te estaban atravesando la piel, pero no importó. Con unos últimos rebotes sentiste cómo llegabas al orgasmo completamente y te arqueaste hacia atrás juntando vuestras caderas lo máximo posible. Él se corrió dentro de ti tan fuerte que te encogiste por la sorpresa.

Apoyaste la cabeza en su hombro, húmedo por el calor del baño, y le rodeaste con los brazos. Él te imitó y te acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda. No sabías cuánto podrías aguantar ese ritmo.

Alargó su brazo hacia el suelo del baño y cogió algo. Cuando quisiste darte cuenta te estaba frotando ligeramente la espalda con una esponja. Cuando acabó con esa zona te recostó contra el otro lado de la bañera y comenzó a quitarte los restos de sangre seca que no había quitado el agua ya. Lo hacía despacio y con cuidado, zona por zona. Primero te cogía un brazo y hasta que no estaba seguro de que estaba limpio no iba al otro. Y así con el resto del cuerpo. Te quedaste en un estado de relajación máximo que no podría durar mucho más tiempo.

Salió del agua y te dejó dentro para que descansaras un poco más. Pudiste ver su cuerpo entero de espaldas a ti mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Era delgado, pero se notaba que tenía músculos debajo de la piel. Sus piernas eran largas y parecían estar esculpidas por un gran artista. Algunas pequeñas gotas bajaban por su blanca espalda y acababan en su perfecto trasero. Salió del baño y pudiste volver a cerrar los ojos y relajarte.

No sabes cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que decidiste que si seguías así acabarías durmiéndote, y eso no era exactamente lo que querías. Saliste del agua ya templada y te secaste un poco con la última toalla que había en el baño. Te la enrollaste, intentando tapar el máximo de tu cuerpo, y saliste con sigilo a su habitación. Estaba apoyado en el balcón, mirando hacia fuera y, en cuanto te moviste un poco, se giró hacia ti.

— Pensé que te habías quedado dormida —susurró con su exquisita voz.

— Casi —tu voz era casi inaudible.

Intentabas no mirar demasiado la cama, pero te sonrojaste igualmente. Después de todo lo que había pasado, te seguías coronando como una adolescente. Llevaba puesta la toalla anudada en la cintura y se la quitó mientras caminaba hacia ti. Ahogaste un grito cuando viste las ganas que tenía de ti. Sin duda no exageraba tu cerebro cuando imaginó su tamaño. Pegó vuestros cuerpos y te miró desde arriba elevando tu rostro hacia el suyo delicadamente. Te besó con la misma delicadeza de la primera vez, incluso más. Sus labios apenas rozaban los tuyos, su lengua acariciaba tu boca aun sin entrometerse dentro, haciendo que tus piernas temblaran y que le abrazaras para sujetarte. El beso fue lento y, poco a poco, más intenso, jugando con tu boca, buscando y lamiendo cada recoveco de ella, sin prisa alguna; tenía toda la eternidad para ello.

Al final la abandonó con un último y rápido beso. Tú aún seguías con los ojos cerrados cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba deslizando tu toalla hasta el suelo y que habíais quedado en las mismas condiciones. Te guió con la mano hacia la cama y se sentó detrás de ti, abrazándote por detrás. El pelo de su cabeza te hacía cosquillas mientras soplaba y besaba tus hombros. Después dibujó figuras imposibles en tu espalda, delineando cada vértebra y cada costilla, temblando por la sensación de frío de sus dedos. Después sustituyó esa mano por su boca y posteriormente por su lengua, dejando un ínfimo camino de saliva por donde dibujaba. Tratabas de mantener tu espalda recta, pero la curvabas buscando más contacto sin querer. Sus manos recorrían tus piernas y muslos por fuera, dejando pequeñas caricias y masajes por donde pasaban.

Sus besos se hicieron más intensos cuando se acercó al cuello. Notabas la dureza de sus dientes contra tu fina piel. Y sus manos obedecían a sus instintos y te tocaban ahora más dentro. Una mano en el interior de tu muslo y la otra haciendo círculos en tu estómago.

— Joder, hazlo ya —dijiste sin pensar. La paciencia no era una de tus mayores virtudes y te estaba volviendo completamente loca con sus toques.

Te elevó un poco y se sentó más cómodo en la cama. Te bajó poco a poco, introduciéndose por completo dentro de ti, pegando su pecho a tu espalda, y gemiste liberando todo el aire que habías estado conteniendo inconscientemente. Se quedó dentro de ti durante casi un minuto, lamiendo tu hombro y mordiéndolo sin sangrar. Te apoyaste en sus piernas y subiste y bajaste de golpe, soltando otro pequeño grito. Y así empezó el vaivén. Primero te sujetaba y te ayudaba a moverte, hasta que te apartó el pelo del lado derecho del cuello y lo echó al otro lado. Inclinaste la cabeza, exponiendo todo tu cuello para él, y se lo tomó como una invitación. Buscó con su lengua tu arteria y, cuando la encontró, hundió sus dientes en tu carne. Gritaste levemente y te mordiste el labio para no hacerlo más. Sentiste tu sangre abandonar tu cuerpo. Era una sensación que no dolía, pero que sí era desagradable.

Con una mano te agarraba firmemente del otro lado del cuello para que no te movieras mientras seguía bebiendo de ti y con la otra seguía acariciándote cerca de tu clítoris pero sin llegar a tocarlo aún. Te estaba volviendo loca. Creíste que la primera vez morirías de placer y se superó en la bañera haciéndote llegar al cielo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado debajo de ti, en aquella fabulosa cama. Con el pequeño inconveniente de que la sensación de mareo regresaba a tu cuerpo como en el salón. No te importó mucho cuando su mano te leyó el pensamiento y te acarició frenéticamente tu punto más sensible de lado a lado y sin parar.

Escuchaste y sentiste su garganta vibrar y gruñir detrás de ti. Sus uñas seguían agarrándote fuertemente y la velocidad de su mano aumentando. El tercer orgasmo de la noche empezó a formarse junto a ella y ya ni podías moverte para que entrara y saliera de ti. Los ojos se te fueron al techo y la vista borrosa. No era como la otra vez, era por la falta de sangre. Llevaste las manos a tu cuello y le acariciaste, indicándole que parara.

No te hizo caso e intentaste apartarle con la última fuerza que te quedaba, en vano. Succionó y succionó hasta que notaste cómo tu cuerpo empezaba a vibrar por sí solo, a estremecerse por el repentino frío que sentiste al no tener el calor de la sangre dentro de ti.

—Para…—ni siquiera te oíste a ti misma, sólo movías los labios—. Sherlock…

Sentiste el dolor de sus dientes desgarrando la carne de tu cuello y el líquido caliente cayendo sin control. Succionaba y lamía a ratos lo que caía por tu espalda.

Tus ojos se cerraron en un último intento de parar su boca. Y, de nuevo, fallaste.

Acabó de beber la última gota de tu cuerpo ya inerte y te posó delicadamente sobre el colchón, acomodando tu pelo en la almohada mientras te secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

La policía inició tu búsqueda cuando George se alarmó porque no habías regresado aquella noche. Tus padres incluso fueron a Londres, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Nunca encontraron tu cuerpo, nunca encontraron ninguno.

Te enterró en un lugar especial, no junto a los demás. Tu sangre le había cambiado de alguna manera. Estuviste a un segundo de cambiarle de parecer y seguir con vida, pero no podía arriesgarse.

Siempre utilizaba la misma táctica. Seducir a sus víctimas, hacerles creer que estaban a salvo, que ellas eran especiales y que tenían el poder de marcharse en cualquier momento. No necesitaba siquiera utilizar sus poderes contra su voluntad, todos caían bajo los colmillos de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Lo sé, el segundo regreso... Por fin acabe estudios y todo y puedo dedicarme más tiempo a escribir. Es una tontería intentar disculparme pero bueno... Ya estoy trabajando en los dos fics que tengo abiertos, y como dije en su momento, acabaré Without a Word antes de meterme de lleno en el otro, ya que creo que se merece mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo que ningún otro fic.**

**Esta historia la tenía escrita desde finales del año pasado. La he publicado ahora como mi "regreso" y disculpa por haberos abandonado tanto. Claramente, está escrita por diversión. No tiene nada que ver con lo que suelo escribir pero me tenía que dar una alegría (espero que a mis seguidoras también os haya alegrado el día a pesar del final. Que bonita forma de morir xD) Espero vuestros comentarios, ya sabeis que me encanta charlar con todos vosotros =)**


End file.
